Godzilla:Daikaiju Origins: Part 2 War Of The Gods
by XXKaijuKingXX
Summary: Godzilla and the Kaiju are being studied, and King Ghidorah creates a army to engage in a wide spread war. Alien refugees and warmongers have come to our planet!


**Godzilla: Daikaiju Origins Part 2 : War Of The Gods  
**  
1968

Gigan succeeded in his plans to resurrect Megalon from the Earth, telling the Seatopians how to awaken him so Megalon could once again serve as a sword in King Ghidorah's army, though he tended to be more like the mace of his army, once swung at the enemy he attacks bluntly but devastatingly. Megalon was a beetle-like cyborg. During Earth's first days with its single continent Pangea, One of the many calamities of the planet was the death of a planet much farther away, and the asteroids it formed would spread out across space. King Ghidorah had tried to control a race of creatures on a planet in our solar system who were at their peak, creating large cyborgs from creatures from other planets and made them sentient enough to follow orders, but not sentient enough to think twice about them. Megalon was their pride and joy, and when King Ghidorah finally took control of the planet, one surviving member of the race blew up the energy reserves deep within the planet, causing an explosion which scattered all they know across the vast galaxies. Megalon was on one of these large pieces, and his metallic hide proved to be a valuable asset. Once on Earth, they worshipped the simple minded cyborg and fed it gems, as it ate such stones to fuel the engines that help keep Megalon running, but once Pangaea split apart- Megalon quickly was left with barely enough to stay functioning and was put to stasis. Gigan ensured that enough was given to Megalon so that he could be started once again. It took one smart organic life form that could communicate with Megalon's simple brain. Gigan and Megalon had the Seatopians as the new humans who were in league with Kumayuma as their park was not only open now for some time and successful, but now had models of various monsters for rides and shops, while the control tower for the Seatopians reporting for the Space Hunter Nebula M, and Kumayuma's office, the help and staff offices were all in "Godzilla Tower".  
At this time, less monster attacks seemed to happen, though Godzilla and a few others frequented for necessary reasons. But that is interrupted when a large brown humanoid creature is found in the mountains of Japan. The mother of Frankenstein Jr. began to try and find him, thinking it may be his reincarnated mutated boy. But as that happens, another giant is said to be attacking ships at sea, but described as a green humanoid creature. She had gone to a local Kaijubiologist who had taught at a high school in Osaka. She told him what she had found and her story and he told her that Frankenstein Jr. had many regenerative qualities, and perhaps when he was destroyed, pieces of him regenerated fast enough to become their own creatures. More reports came in from witnesses, hikers and sailors talking about both instances. Some began to call them the Yukai of mythology, demons in our world. When Jinguji, now leading command of G-Force had sent a sub in the bay to find the green Yukai, the night life came into a pause when everyone could see the monster rise out of the water holding the submarine above, tossing it on land and coming to shore. The panic caused all to flee, for the creature angrily stomped to land and ate many people in the night. It was only until he stopped at a toy shop did the memories from his previous body, as Frankenstein Jr., flew through him. He began to peer in and take toys from the shop before the military began to strike. The green Yukai which was now nicknamed Gaira by the JSDF had went on a rampage, the tank rounds wounding him. The spot lights scared Gaira into the sea, as Sanda- the brown creature now went to the city, looking for Gaira it seemed. It searched before being attacked by the military, trying to escape and waving its hands in protest. Once scared into the ocean, following Gaira into the water, Gigan and Megalon decided to get the giants to join them. When the monsters were on land, they arrived cornered by the two bladed aliens. Megalon's drills spun as he roared, and Gigan's scythe arms clashed as they had him cornered. The two began a quick alliance, using tag-team techniques and excellent strength and speed in attacking the two, as did Megalon and Gigan. The JSDF caught up, bringing the G-Force's new weapon, the maser cannon to test. It was a laser-mounted tank able to pierce straight through buildings and the strongest materials known to our planet with quick and powerful blasts of lighting-like energy. They fired them at each of the monsters. The two alien kaiju soon found that they were in a bad position, leaving their foes badly damaged before fleeing. The partnership between the two monsters lead to them hiding out in the mountains while being pursued by the JDSF. G-Force tried to counter-act and say that the success of the maser-cannon had indeed injured the kaiju better than the JDSF's had, which lead to intense debates while the monsters ran wild throughout Japan. Heading to Tokyo, the two tried to leave away from the city during the night. Gaira's hunger for humans had brought him to the city, abandoning his brother and began to tear down houses and buildings, eating what he could until his brother, Sanda (named from first encounter being he arose from the mountain's earth) wrestled him to the ground. The two wrestled in Tokyo, fighting bitterly and devastating the city until G-Force's maser cannon tanks put a damper in the fight, having them separated. Gaira retaliated and threw hunks of destroyed rubble at the cannons, running off to the docks where people were leaving by boats. Gaira's damage meant that his cells needed protein fast to survive and regenerate, an eating humans meant getting protein. Sanda wouldn't allow it and tossed himself with Gaira into the bay. Frankenstein Jr.'s mother died swimming out to follow the creatures. The two fought, trying to drown one another until the remaining cannons hurt them and drove them away from Japan. G-Force won a Noble prize for creating a cannon that could hurt the kaiju. They could officially fight back…It was war now, man, invader, and kaiju.  
1969  
The newly named "Gargantuas" had become famous for being found on the islands that the other monsters once inhabited. Following their trail, they eventually end up on the newly named "Monster Land". The monsters on Monster Land began to prepare for the sense of new creatures coming. They all awaited on the shores as the two beasts stopped at the shores. Sanda had tried to stand between the monsters, waving his arms knowing Gaira's demeanor had already gotten him in trouble, along with his anger. The monsters seemed irritated as all had some portion of the large island to themselves, which the Gargantuas would infringe on their territory. Godzilla seemed to be one of the few monsters who didn't get as aggressive until Gaira pushed his brother away and headed straight to him. Gaira was assaulted by Anguirus who charged and headbutted the humanoid giant into the ground. He would then grab Anguirus's horns and try and push him back, both some of the most tenacious kaiju studied. After Anguirus was thrown over Gaira's shoulder, Varan took his leap at the new monster, but Gaira jumped on his back before kicking him into the ground. Rodan, a very solitary monster stood by and watched as the baby Rodan flapped with enjoyment. The baby Anguirus went to its protective and tenacious parent as it kept guard. Godzilla took on the angry beast by knocking him down with a kick. Once Gaira was down he was assaulted by Godzilla's tail. Gaira got up and tried to drag him away but then Godzilla escaped and the monsters backed away as the dominant kaiju took on the enemy.  
Gigan and Megalon had decided to stay at the new base on Mars. The hot planet serviced them as a calm place to plan. When Gigan tried to establish communications with King Ghidorah, it did not work. Gigan was finally having a chance to be in charge. He had the Space Hunter Neblua M base set under the moon's surface. Gigan planned that they'd search secretly for other monsters that weren't on Monster Land.  
Gaira and Godzilla's battle got into a rough stalemate before Sanda had to intervene, trying to separate them before Godzilla tossed Sanda at Gaira. The two ganged up on Godzilla, and when Anguirus and Rodan joined in, it began a large battle. Anguirus charged at Gaira trying to help Godzilla, while Rodan went to fight Sanda. The other monsters felt it would be safer to back away. Once Gaira was downed by Godzilla in a single fight, Gaira had finally submitted. Sanda gave way as the monsters understood eachother. Godzilla,Anguirus and Rodan left the two brutal giants to heal. Minilla had watched from afar, not getting to close in fear of the larger monsters.  
In Osaka, a college for those exploring the new science of megazoology (often people referring them to being Kaiju Biologists), a young Mr. Shindo had been teaching for a year. He claimed that during his fighting in the war, he had seen the creature that some believe could have become Godzilla during WWII. After publishing his distinct findings and theories, the government had decided to fund for him to get his own laboratory and be paid further study at G-Force. He of course, took the job and shared his findings.  
1970  
The Space Hunter Nebula M people had created a formula that could mutate normal creatures into massive sizes. The formula was to be used to mutate life on Earth, so that they could create a kaiju army. Megalon was sent to uncover any other abnormal creatures. Gigan picked out Earth specimens from scans done by the Seatopians of life on earth. Creatures cataloged for the transformation to a kaiju were as followed: rats, bats, bees, moles, snakes, humming birds, and spiders. They were chosen since all of them are small, yet with mutations could be deadlier. So Seatopian agents were sent to find the creatures that would be transformed, while Megalon searched for any kaiju who haven't aligned themselves with Godzilla or monsters from Monster Land. Soon, Megalon had found a whole nest of newborn giant vultures, which it began to provide and feed food to. Megalon was smart enough to understand these creatures could be useful. The newly dubbed Ookondoru hatchlings were growing over the year, and by 7 months were nearly a third of the size of Godzilla. Once Gigan saw them, he had them wait in Okinawa for until Godzilla would show up. The news had played that Godzilla would once again attack for nuclear energy, so an evacuated plant by the docks was left so Godzilla could easily destroy it without doing much damage to the city. As Godzilla landed, the vultures swarmed under Megalon's command from afar. There were seven of them in total and now with them all coming and attacking Godzilla, he felt confused and lashed out with claws, hurting some of them. Soon he bit off one of the legs off of one of the Ookondorus. It cried out and tried to get away before Godzilla knocked most of them down with his tail. They would try to organize small attacks, but Godzilla thwarted them and quickly killed three of them. The remaining left in fear, flying away as Godzilla roared in victory. Godzilla's ambushed attack had lead to damage unprecedented. Godzilla went to feed on the nuclear reactor until the maser cannons that were hitting the birds accidently hit Godzilla. Maser tank operator Douglass Gordon went and commanded everyone to fall back, disobeying Jinguji's orders and caused panic as Gordon made an elaborate plan. Takaki Aso was head of G-Force and allowed for a temporary command placement for Douglass Gordon, and his plan of aiming back at the birds and making Godzilla distracted by it had worked. Gordon was placed as command of Maser unit.

1971  
It became apparent that the young Minilla had a similar system as Godzilla did when now both were attacking and feeding from nuclear reactors. Rodan's young had grown up and flied around the ocean, eating dolphins and Anguirus's young was learning to spar from the recently discovered second Anguirus. Both had proven to be good fighters, but it happened to be the male Anguirus with larger horns and spikes that had been taking care of the baby, while the mother had seemed to gather food. The second Rodan was not found, and it's likely still dormant or possibly searching for something.  
Most of the monster incidents have been hidden in the world and covered up by the Japanese government to prevent a catastrophe. Unfortunately, it is when mysterious deaths happen to enemies of Kumayuma did things began to get out of hand. After several lawsuits and their cancellations, it seemed they were becoming too suspicious, and Kumayuma wanted to take his money and leave. When the Seatopians revealed their reptilian selves and had killed him to continue the plans, it became apparent something was up. The collaboration to have Gigan and Megalon attack fully on the nation was coming. The world was stunned to find that the monster model attractions were weaponized and ready for attack. The remaining Ookondoru birds flew over cities to retrieve parts for a weapon, while Gigan and Megalon tried to crush Japan's military might. The disturbance in the natural world had tingled Godzilla's sense of territory and went to investigate, along with Anguirus.  
Goro Ibuki, famous inventor and employee of Kumayuma's park left after the terrorist acts and continued to work on a robot. It was supposed to be a robot that could work at the park as an attraction for children yet provide protection as well. It was a colorfully designed robot by the name Jet Jaguar. Goro Ibuki now focused on making it a weapon against the alien menace. After weeks of working in his basement and months during his employment, he had finished. Jet Jaguar was programmed to serve him and his son, Rokuro via voice communicator necklace that Goro invented. Jet Jaguar knew many forms of martial arts, could activate a device inside his metallic body that made the atoms in his metallic body grow, causing him to grow to a size that was able to protect them from kaiju, thanks to the help of his friend Hiroshi Jinkawa who was an Interpol agent, and had remarkable strength and speed.  
Gigan and Megalon had done well, before being alerted that they would have new monsters if given the time. It was then that the Ookondoru birds had tried to capture Goro, Hiroshi and Rokuro when Jet Jaguar stepped in and beat up the birds. When commanded to chase, he fled to find them. The Seatopians, Space Hunter Nebula M race, Gigan and Megalon were surprised to find their birds beat and bringing to the park Jet Jaguar. He grew to the size of the monsters and charged in. As weapons fired, Hiroshi had called Interpol and asked they come and help rescue Japan from the alien threat.  
Jet Jaguar had started strong before being pushed down and almost defeated, until Godzilla and Anguirus came to the rescue. Sensing the foreign threat, they charged, Anguirus at Megalon and Godzilla at Gigan. Megalon and Anguirus fought with savage charging and blunt hard attacks. Gigan however, was finding his enemy somewhat overwhelming. Godzilla's brute force and surprisingly quick thinking kept Gigan on his toes like King Ghidorah did. Something brought back the war hero in Gigan as he sought to drive this battle for as long as he could. Jet Jaguar went to destroy the weaponized kaiju models during the fight, the Godzilla Tower's beam firing at him in between doing so. Anguirus eventually was getting weary in his fight with Megalon ,as Megalon was wearing down too. Eventually Anguirus revealed a skill to roll himself into a ball, rolling and smashing into Megalon to defeat him, Megalon leaving. Interpol had destroyed Godzilla Tower and killed many of the Seatopians after revealing their not the only ones behind this and that more will follow. The Seatopians proved valuable, but those who couldn't escape, died. The others fled back under the ocean while Megalon fled, calling for Gigan. But Gigan couldn't help, even though close to defeat, he had to keep fighting for his honor of fighting a worthy opponent was found. He wanted to so badly, because Godzilla didn't seem too fazed by the battle other than his aggression and annoyance. Godzilla and Gigan were proven to be far more dangerous, and it was when King Ghidorah headed down to Earth in his meteorite form, they saw something scary. It exploded in mid air as King Ghidorah's form came from the fire of the explosion as he crashed on his feat infront of Godzilla. He dismissed Gigan and Megalon back to the base while King Ghidorah met Godzilla. Like Gigan, King Ghidorah was enamored with him in a way a rival respects and admires his skills and traits. King Ghidorah's assessment was quickly put on hold when Godzilla charged at the new comer. They fought hard, pushing out into the city while Anguirus and Jet Jaguar tried to help. The battle was short, as King Ghidorah simply meant to take the earth creatures on to allow his soldiers to get back in time. Gigan had regretted going back, his bitter feelings toward King Ghidorah grew as the three left. Godzilla had learned of a new ally in the human machine Jet Jaguar. Anguirus and Godzilla left with the new knowledge, and Jet Jaguar's mission expanded not to just helping Goro, not Japan, but the entire world as he flew up into the sky.

1972  
King Ghidorah had many arguments with Gigan, while Megalon had collected specimens for the Space Hunter Nebula M, who did their best to work to use their formula to create functional and living mutants like the ones on earth. Their first success had been a giant bat with supersonic screeches that could break concrete. It had been sent to find possible kaiju on earth and having King Ghidorah see through his eyes with his great mental control. It was interesting, when on an island south of China, known as Panatag. They had found a bordered island with military force heavily guarding it. On the island, the alien menaces had found a spike shelled turtle bound to the ground, and a large crab creature locked in a lake with electricity. Then, near the far North of the island, a large squid was barely alive and locked in a chassis connected to several platforms as men studied it. The King Ghidorah brought the bat back to their base and ordered that Megalon go and free them. It was after a short raid, Megalon won the trust of the three monsters before having them picked up and brought to the base.  
Minilla and the other newborn kaiju grew somewhat bigger. Godzilla and Minilla often raided Japan's closest nuclear power plants. Rodan and its child often ate from the water by the island, eating peacefully. Anguirus and his family stayed on the island, only the parents always butted heads (literally) with the other kaiju. Often Gaira and Sanda fight over leaving the island.  
Shindo had been soundly observed and brought his findings about Godzilla for a long time and had become a political celebrity along with being a scientist. G-Force and the JSDF finally agreed and worked together.  
Soldier under Douglass Gordon named Kakura Furosaki was promoted when he stopped the Gargantuas and Varan from coming to shore with his Maser cannon skills. Gordon was promoted. Maguma had disappeared and eaten by Gorosaurus. Kumonga and Kamacuras had eaten smaller animals, which after human investigation by G-Force revealed dinosaurs living with the monsters. Paleontologists in Japan had joined G-Force for a project called "Monster Island".

1973

Manda was found washed up on the shores of Japan after a mysterious meteorite crashed in the ocean. Manda was covered in thick ooze before the military's efforts to confront and take the monster in custody failed when they touched the jewel it held in its hands. The contents of the meteorite included a large chunk of the mutant spore that would be called "Hedorah". The spore began to eat and consume pollution in the water, and assimilating a form close to a large tadpole. Oil tankers and steam ships taking garbage out to piles outside in the ocean were taken down by the new "Smog Monster". It was dubbed by the news reporters for the smog that surrounded the creature during attacks. Ken Yane and Dr. Yane assume that the creature may not be of this earth after getting a personal attack from it when shellfish hunting and getting a sample. At home, Dr. Yane learns that it not only eats pollution and sludge, but also when split apart, can come back together again. During one night after a week of terror, it climbed on land and morphed into a quadrapedal form and started to go onto attacking smoke stacks. By this time, Godzilla by himself seemed devoted to go to the area Hedorah went after following wreckage from the oil tankers. Parts of them stuck out of Hedorah's body as it took in the fumes. Godzilla arrived to Hokkaido where Hedorah was attacking. Godzilla fought the creature for some time, Hedorah's sludge and smog-related attacks smothering Godzilla. Godzilla picked up that his physical attacks weren't doing much and used his atomic breath, which fried and did massive damage to the creature. G-Force and the JSDF were late, Hedorah fleeing quickly back to the water as the waters were patrolled with Maser cannon battleships and choppers as the G-Force's new weapons. The newfound collaborations between G-Force and JSDF were met simply with the intention that the funding and efforts together could get less people hurt. It was when Hedorah had not only left Japan, but found its way to Honolulu Hawaii that Japan confessed their issue of the monsters to the UN, as did Egypt and USA with their minor incidences. The UN called that G-Force seemed to be effective from what the Japan Prime Minister told them. So G-Force became a UN funded organization and was given more powerful funding and resources. When Japan admitted that Castle Bravo had been what was believed to cause the awakening, all nuclear weapons were put on standby. What was worse, Hedorah laid waste to two islands in Hawaii and was now flying. Godzilla had followed. The world was now wide awake to the monster presence. Dr. Yane and his son had marched to the Prime Minister's office after finding out Hedorah's weakness to energy base attacks from experiments at home and insisted a two-wall electric trap be made to defeat it. The UN and G-Force were now working on the walls by a plant in San Francisco. Hedorah was approaching after hitting the Great Pacific Garbage Patch and grew far larger than many expected. It swam in the ocean, consuming ships until it reached San Francisco shores and taking down the Golden Gate Bridge. Soon it began to consume cars and all sorts of things that could feed its pollution hunger. Godzilla followed just in time, and seemingly bigger as well when a Russian submarine was destroyed by Godzilla, the energy fueling the creature to be much larger. Godzilla grew and extra third of his size and took on Hedorah, who was now twice Godzilla's original size. The two goliaths brawled it out while the finishing touches were made to the walls. Hedorah was lured by the factories where the walls were strategically built around, but Godzilla interfered with Hedorah's advances, giving them time. Godzilla's breath had neutralized parts of Hedorah's body, and when Godzilla's super charged breath took a final blast, it knocked Hedorah into one of the walls, setting both off and drying Hedorah into a crisp. The crisp remains were taken to Area 51 for study and Godzilla made its way to the nearest nuclear power plants. After destroying two of them and draining their reactors, he went back to the ocean for his long journey home.

1974  
The Solgel Island that was filled with kaiju, would be now in a process of conversion of becoming "Monster Island". The project was instantly funded due to the resourcefulness of containing the creatures after the public display the monsters had on American soil. Minilla had grown and become close to Godzilla's size but only reached his father's chest in height, his scutes on his back were not too noticeable. His skin was green and not charcoal like his father. Dr. Yamane High School had many of its graduates move into work with Megazoology or for G-Force. Naturally either way, many were hired when attending for the Monster Island project. The idea was to build a place for the monsters to live peacefully and yet contain them. A small research base was set on the island to watch over the monsters, find weaknesses, character traits, things they could find that could help sustain them. The UN spoke of putting a nuclear power plant supply close to the island to reduce attacks on mainland. Rodan and the other monster's food supply seemed to be taken care of with the local fauna and flora. The only major problem was Gaira's taste for humans wasn't sitting well, having reports of him sneaking off to the cities before being chased back. Kamacuras had seen the humans and began to try and eat them until Minilla fought her off. Kamacuras's abdomen had gotten large, suggesting somehow it may have mated, meaning there were more on the island. Kamacuras was found with several others hiding in the mountain caves. Kamacuras kept a tradition of killing her mates after mating, as eggs piled up. Kamacuras had forgotten to make sure other monsters didn't see, since Minilla had found the eggs and picked a fight. Taking on many of the males before crushing many, the female left, defending the eggs, Minilla had a long fight before Kumonga joined in. She spun a web and caught the powerful kaiju, but Minilla used his atomic blast to set fire to it, chasing Kumonga and Kamacuras off. Paleontologists were invited to study the dinosaurs. Emiko had went with her father to be a teacher at his school. She taught Megazoology while he was the principal. Sadly, he was dying, and often praising Monster Island to be the best funded thing, and with his dream of a world coming together slowly happening, he died peacefully. Kakuro Furosaki had begun winning medals for his military work. Captain Gordon would be once again, found with his Gotengo. The Gotengo was upgraded with not only its freezer drill and turrets, but also in-test weapon. Cooling the monsters may be helpful, so cadmium missiles had been suggested. The combination of UN, JSDF and G-Force agreements have lead to some of the best funded projects, Monster Island supposedly "the zenith".  
Dr. Mafune had been angry that none of his study papers had been taken seriously before Godzilla appeared. His daughter's psychic connection to Titanosaurus had proved to increase. Katsura's connection with the amphibious reptile proved useful when avoiding attacks. Dr. Mafune had tried to submit his papers, but it was "oversighted" by other's theories at many universities. In actuality, the "School for Gifted Minds "in Okinawa had taken the papers he submitted, being the only school to bring both up. The school's principal, Principal Dr. Mugal had given both classes to learn more about Titanosaurus and their studies, so Titanosaurus was privately studied for them. It after several months of countless notes, studies and experiments that Dr. Mugal had revealed himself as an alien of the Third Planet From The Black Hole, in which they were called the Sim, and detailed the highly interested colleagues of his plans.

1975  
The Prophecy of Okinawa had revealed that the statue of King Shisha, an ancient lion guardian beast would awaken when a black mountain forms in the sky and a great monster will terrorize the land. When this happens, it will then be certain that infront of the Okinawa village, the Azumi family will find a warrior who can resurrect King Shisha, after the sun rises in the west and Earth's chosen defender shall aid King Shisha in fighting the terrible monster.  
G-Force's Gordon would go on a trip when a prophet from the village spouted his words and announced it to the public, getting him thrown in jail. The prophet had spouted some truth when in an Okinawa power plant a large black cloud had in the shape of a mountain flew over. People began to blast the news, when suddenly from the water came Godzilla! He began to attack the power plant, and shot a golden beam from his mouth rather than a blue one. The small difference lead to the G-Force and Megazoology community to speculate that Godzilla has grown with radioactivity. When Anguirus escaped Monster Island and went to Okinawa, he followed the trail Godzilla left behind and found him twenty miles by the Okinawa beach village. When Anguirus charged at Godzilla, they fought violently, almost as if Godzilla had forgotten his allies from foes. Godzilla beat Anguirus down to the ground, breaking his tail before Anguirus bit off some flesh from Godzilla, revealing metallic plating underneath skin and blood. Once Anguirus saw something wrong, he retreated back to Monster Island. The strange Godzilla roared before going back to the water. G-Force found different radioactive signals from him.  
Dr. Mugal revealed that his plan would be to use the prophecy to his advantage and turn Godzilla and the monsters against the world and that included invading the world with their Mechagodzilla and use Titanosaurs as the two monsters to save the world, and they become rulers. The problem was the finished prototype Mechagodzilla has begun to be revealed and the fake tissue has ripped and need repairs. The Azumi family had always picked a family member to carry on the statue of Shisa that would go on the shrine on the fateful prophecy. King Shisa's statue went to a young man who attended the Megazoology for the family to have a better income. His name was Tendo Azumi, a bright scholar who didn't mean to study the monster phenomenon for reasons like the rest. He'd seen the space monsters when they attacked, and wanted to know how such a force like Godzilla or Anguirus could send them flying.  
Jet Jaguar had been all over the world, stopping opposing armies from fighting, saving children, a global superhero. Eventually after interrupting many Cold War efforts, many of the nukes, he had become famous for inspiring many characters on shows and TV. He would stop back in Japan to search for danger, heading to Okinawa. He kept his smaller size to prevent much damage to the city and stationed himself at the Azumi village. Tendo had a dorm at the college where Dr. Mugal had made to cover up his plans. Miki Sagusa was a top student, unaware with the anti-psychic devices on the Sim, and often praised the school. When Dr. Mugal had all the psychics at the school call on a monster to save them from the prototype Mechagodzilla disguised as Godzilla, Baragon, Manda, and Varan were called to stop him. It was when Miki tried to reach out to a monster, she saw a vision.  
It detailed the viewpoint of a large reptilian creature watching a mushroom cloud before the feeling of the pain of the flame-engulfing change and the emotional torrent of the anger and betrayal to Godzilla from fellow humans before she saw eyes open under the ocean and rise up, facing Okinawa where the other monsters were. She said that the Godzilla they were fighting wasn't Godzilla since they saw him rise from the water. Katsura's Titanosaurus that was already awakened had went to the ocean to attack the new Godzilla under her commands before she felt Titanosaurus's confusion and anxiety take a toll on her. Godzilla would attack the fake Godzilla while the others, confused, watched. Titanosaurus began to be caught inbetween the fighting, both Godzilla's tearing at eachother, and while both bleed and had flesh, only one showed mechanical skeleton and plating underneath the skin. To their shock, the psychics turned against Mugal and had their monsters attack Mechagodzilla who revealed himself fully. The prototype proved well against the other monsters, but Godzilla was too much and the prototype was wearing down. It was called back and flew away. Once out of sight, Dr. Mugal attempted to kidnap the students before the monsters they were linked to began to attack the school. Titanosaurus tried to rip the kaiju off the building, and soon Godzilla had stopped it all when he fought Titanosaurus. Katsura told Titanosaurus to go back to the ocean and flee.  
Miki Sagusa quickly contacted G-Force, and they deployed a submarine in search of Titanosaurus and had Katsura imprisoned. At night, her anger got to her and Titanosaurus woke up and attacked, lashing out as much as possible until he found her. She would run, telling him to follow as they escaped. The Sim had alerted what happened to Dr. Mafune and had him call her to work with the Sim. They tricked her into working for them by saying they could build a safe world for her dad and Titanosaurus. She agreed and they planned on the day that the prophecy would become true.  
Tendo was one of the students who evacuated and saw what had happened. He told the Azumi family that Mechagodzilla (at the time the Cosmic Monster) was the one that would fight King Shisha and that Godzilla might be the monster that would help King Shisha. Tendo was the chosen warrior for the Azumi Clan and was to put the statue up at dawn of the prophesized west sun rise. The next morning, Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus were released and set to attack. The true Mechagodzilla was stronger the prototype. Rather than normal missles, it had drill missiles that made the earthquake and create sinkholes from the concussion blast it emitted. The eye beam was stronger and the chest beam was implemented into the cyborg. The psychics had called for Manda, Baragon and Varan to defend the city, but they were brutally defeated by both monsters. Varan took on Mechagodzilla while Baragon and Manda took on Titanosaurus. When the three were defeated, they headed to the Azumi Clan village to stop the prophecy since their plan failed. Tendo placed the statute on the shrine which shot the beam onto the mountain side and revealed King Shisha. They were told that the warrior's soul must go into the creature for it to survive, but when Tendo said he wouldn't, the family was afraid. Titanosaurus and Mechagodzilla were close by, and when Tendo finally gave into the choice of becoming King Shisha, his soul bonded with the stone body by the ritual chant. Once complete, Tendo would lay on the ground as King Shisha awoke. His new body was tough and strong with all the memories of those before him. He attacked Titanosaurus with a headbutt. He then sought out Mechagodzilla and began to attack violently, but Mechagodzilla's fighting capabilities and weapons were weakening him. He did use his reflective eyes to survive the beam blasts to his face, but he was still damaged everywhere else. Miki saw what happened. She still had a painful time trying to call Godzilla, and when she did she passed out. Godzilla's anger rose as he surfaced and began to stomp past the village and meet the enemy. Jet Jaguar was helping evacuate the family as best he could. Godzilla fought with immense power, and violently beat Titanosaurus until it broke from Katsura's connection from the near-death brutality of the four-monster fight, and ran off. The heartbroken Katsura and Dr. Mafune collapsed in sobs as Dr. Mugal had once again thought he might fail. Godzilla and King Shisha finally were able to get Mechagodzilla by himself. Mechagodzilla did all he could to fend the two off before Godzilla ripped off Mechagodzilla's head and shot his beam down into the neck of Mechagodzilla. The JNN (Japanese News Network) caught the whole battle, naming the monsters after Katsura's confessions from her previous imprisonment and combined the names "Machine" and "Godzilla" to make Mechagodzilla's name, and Romanized King Shisha's name to King Caesar for global audiences. King Caesar left with Godzilla back to Monster Island. Titanosaurus was lifted by G-Force to Monster Island. Dr. Mafune and Katsura were spared lifetime imprisonment for working for G-Force. The action was taken with great weight as doubt began to flood. The Sim immediately revealed their craft in the sky and left in their flying hanger ship. Gigan and Megalon destroyed them before they left the solar system.

1976  
In a dimension which would soon be known as Dimension B, our world was desolated by a man-made nuclear war. Kaiju ran rampant as new life spawned, and the age of monsters came. Godzilla's species was so desolated, that the few that survived were so angry and enraged that they would blow apart surviving communities of humans, or viciously feed on other monsters and life. The most feared Godzilla though, was the one that first attacked Japan (since the nuclear war came after the fear of Godzilla's first attack). The two implanted missiles in his shoulders are a reminder of the war, and his unwavering anger. A race of intelligent, psychic parasites known as the Kilaak invaded in their robot bodies and highly advanced technology tried to hunt the Kaiju, but failed in the first few attempts. When they sent after the hyper-aggressive Godzilla, they launched an experimental interdimensional warp portal gun near him as he swam; sending him off in what looked like a success. When the Kilaak dove down to the waters to follow, both parties were sent out from the same spot, heading to clean planet that wasn't burnt to a crisp and bountiful in hospitable conditions and kaiju for warfare.  
Dimension A (Our Dimension) had been on a more peaceful relationship with Monster Island since the underground nuclear power plant and reactors outside the rims of the islands around Monster Island. The area was increased in size by two nearby islands to keep things safe for the monsters. Godzilla and Minilla stopped attacking due to the system they made. The UN considered Megazoology something all countries take into their education system as either optional or mandatory. But when the new Godzilla surfaces in Hong Kong Bay, along with the Kilaak ship, Godzilla attacked Hong Kong, trying to escape the ship as the military forces tried to slow it down. The Kilaak ship used a tractor beam to beam up Godzilla and gain the trust of the humans. The UN reserved answers, which upset the Kilaaks before they left the atmosphere. The psychic parasites did not expect a psychic breach as King Ghidorah used his great minds to take over the Kilaak invasion fleet. After doing so, they had used their teleportation devices from the Space Hunter Nebula M people and shipped them off to different parts of the globe. The giant bat attacked Moscow, the giant worm El Gusano in Chile, Gezora in London, Kameobas in South Africa, Ganimes in Hong Kong with the new Godzilla, which they controlled the Ganimes to fight visciously as the Kilaak prompted the UN, that if they don't let their new Godzilla replace the old and contain these new monsters, they would capture and use them against the humans. It was a stange demand, and when asked why, they said they didn't have military means to fight against the humans, and had asked that where they came from, they would need refuge on our planet and promised that they'd help advance the human race technologically. It was broken down to a simple agreement. The Kilaaks were trapped here, and they only have technology for a monster war, not a full-scale military war. It was work together or not at all. Once the threat was made, they were given access to hunt down the other "freed" monsters in operation "K-War"  
The protocol was given, human and Kilaak forces helping subdue the giants, starting with Godzilla fighting Ganimes. The fight was short and successful, as the technology of both races saved the day, along with this new Godzilla. They then went to South Africa where G-Force actively went to using maser weapons against Kameobas (names given by the newly controlled Kilaak as in between the travel, King Ghidorah took over with a plan, promising more than one planet to the Kilaak Leader as she directed the forces). It worked again beautifully, this new and very powerful Godzilla easily overpowered the monsters along with the help the Kilaak and G-Force, things were going smoothly. By the time they went up to London and fought Gezora though, they noticed that when Gezora picked up a train to throw at them, they didn't stop it like G-Force had. G-Force also found large orbs at all the attack sites, and found that once the monster was abducted again, the orbs disappeared by some odd means. They found that the Kilaaks completely dismissed them, always wearing their human-like hologram cloak which made them seem human until they took them off, always away from human eyes. The Kilaaks sent their Godzilla to attack, letting Kilaak control work its magic. It seemed fine until G-Force had sent in a spy to the Kilaak ship, planting devices around to listen. While the Kilaaks caught and dealt with the problem, Dimension B Godzilla stopped, the controls not being attended to. Dimension B Godzilla began a brutal assault on Gezora, the military and the Kilaaks when they tried reining him in control. It ultimately failed, the Dimension B Godzilla tearing through the city,military and Gezora. Gezora's controls were compromised when a control orb to Gezora was compromised and allowed Gezora to escape. King Ghidorah forced his way past the Kilaak's minds to the Dimension B Godzilla's, seeing a horrendous amount of raw emotion and power that psychically injured his control. The Kilaaks were forced into a retreat and now with the humans hearing the conversation and unfolding their plan, they engaged in a war. Humans were gassed in streets and used as slaves for the Kilaaks, some even eaten. Others were spies inside our government and military forces. The monsters of Monster Island soon embarked on their own, sensing the balance thrown too far out of wack. The Dimension A (our dimension) Godzilla hadn't been found yet, and it was when they found him on the same path as Dimension B Godzilla did our military soon saw the war between Earth's monsters and the alien's controlled ones. The UN saw that these creatures understood there was an extinction level event on our planet and acted with a sense of sentient action that was awe-inspiring. Rodan and Varan went after the giant bat (Now named Eckrah) in Hong Kong, El Gusano was dealt with by Baragon, Gorosaurus, and Anguirus, Mothra and Battra went to fight the main fleet, Kameobas and Ganimes were sent to Japan, the Gargantuas, Kumonga, and Kamacuras attacked them. Minilla was abducted by one of the ships and was being transported and studied, their war using up resources and time they were understandably stressing to save to create a Godzilla all their own they could fully control. When the Dimension B Godzilla and Dimension A Godzilla met in Africa, the two at first fought before creating a truce, as they both felt that it was still home they were protecting once Miki had given them a small taste of what was happening. She of course was sent to the hospital for the mental shockwave it created as the two furious monsters allied, both heading to at first to Hong Kong. After dealing with the problem there, Megalon was sent to retrieve the creature with Gigan in a new Nebula M transport capsule. It kept Eckrah safe before it would die as the two quickly fled. The monsters in Chile had defeated the retreating El Gusano that now hid under the earth as the other monsters were fought off by Gigan and Megalon, Anguirus standing up to fight them before being badly injured. The female one at Monster Island was keeping the other babies safe and hidden, acting as a god mother. Baragon and Gorosaurus were slow swimmers, and having to help Anguirus made their traveling very slow, stopping at many islands for hours and trying to feed the colossal beasts had destroyed many farms and villages on the way. They did their best to make it to Japan, where the other monsters were ready to fight. They stopped Ganimes and Kameobas as they were badly injured and sent in capsules as well, all the monsters stolen from the Kilaaks before King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Megalon landed. The three were to fight against the monsters of Earth. King Ghidorah took on Varan, Rodan, and Mothra at the same time. Gigan took on both Godzillas and Megalon fought the others. Eventually the Kilaaks try to fire a portal to their dimension, only to be attacked by Jet Jaguar! Manda had arrived from the ocean to help, and even Katsura and Titanosaurus help fight the alien menace! King Ghidorah knocks off his monster foes, attacking the Godzillas. Minilla is saved by Jet Jaguar, and the monsters engage in a brutal battle before the portal fires behind King Ghidorah and the Godzillas. In the fight, Dimension B Godzilla saves Dimension A Godzilla, pushing him back as he charges at King Ghidorah and blasts his middle head off. King Ghidorah and the Kilaak threat are ended as the ship goes into the portal. Jet Jaguar, Megalon, and Gigan followed them in, the portal closing, the concussion from the closing of the portal sending the monsters back.  
The fog cleared, and war was won. Godzilla and the Earth's monsters returned to Monster Island. King Caesar awoke and began to train Minilla and Godzilla, as Battra and Mothra's cult strengthened to become a top five religion. Now, it is up to the humans to decide. Do you make war with the kaiju, or befriend them?

The End

Godzilla c., monsters, characters, references, and other properties belong to Toho Ltd. and Universal, and Tristar and other respected owners. The story, universe in progress and writing were done by Alex Sperling. I do not own these characters and properties, and am using them in this series in hopes of one day consideration for it to reach a greater medium and attention. This is an outline, not a final product. There will be a couple of more outlines coming with due time. This is a fan-made product


End file.
